


Death of a Bachelor

by yamajiroo



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horror, American Horror Story References, Character Death, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Eventual Relationships, M/M, Mystery, Romance, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28214355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamajiroo/pseuds/yamajiroo
Summary: A strange occurrence happened after only a month they moved into the house and Yamada Ryosuke acquainted with one of his cousin's client.
Relationships: Nakajima Yuto/Yamada Ryosuke, Yabu Kota/Yaotome Hikaru
Comments: 11
Kudos: 12





	1. Fairly Local (Prologue)

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by American Horror Story's first season, Murder House. I'm a little bit worried of how it'll turn out and how dark it will get as the story process, but well~ If you've watched Murder House or AHS then you'll know how twisted and dark the story is. Of course I'm not going to make an identical story. I'm going to put a little twist here and there to spice things up.  
> Read the tags and warnings!  
> Welp, hopefully yall will look forward to the next chapter. I have it ready to post by the time this is published. :D  
> Find me on twitter @clanmeria and let's talk!  
> Enjoy!

"...didn't mean to leave them all behind, I was just─I didn't feel like I belonged there. You get me? People call me sensitive, but what if it's true? That they don't like me there? What if what I feel was..."

Those sharp dark orbs gazed directly at him, a subtle difference on his facial expression; for a split second, he could see his dark orbs lit up as if he had found hope, the meaning of life, right there.

"Nakajima- _kun_?"

He wondered if he could see the curiosity gleaming in his own gentle, brown-ish orbs as their eyes met. Subconsciously, his grip onto the door handle tightens, unable to look away from those dark orbs captivating him.

"Ryosuke? Didn't I told you not to snoop around?"

And then it was his cousin's face blocking his view, seemingly not impressed by his presence right there, yet at the same time, he doesn't seem to mind.

_The full of contradictions Yuya._

"Sorry... Mom said she needed to talk to you," Ryosuke tries not to be nosy, but his cousin's client caught his attention. "Is he your new client?"

"Is it urgent?"

"Yes. But, she said it's fine if you call her back later."

Ryosuke maintains his innocent mien as Yuya looks at him suspiciously, heaving a small sigh afterward.

"Go back to your room."

Footsteps could be heard, the next moment there he is, standing right behind his cousin; tall, light skin, dark hair that matches his dark eyes. From such proximity, Ryosuke could see him more clearly, noticing the beauty mark just below his left eye, and the small, prominent scar on the top corner of his lip that twitches up into a small smile.

"Takaki- _san_ , I think I should just go back for now."

"We're not even halfway done?"

"I just remembered I have something to do. It's for my brother... he should be around in town right now."

"I see. It can't be helped then. We can continue on our next session, I expect you to be here."

"Yeah, of course... Uh. I'm not going to ditch or anything like that..."

Their eyes met again.

"Thanks for today, Takaki- _san_. Well then, excuse me."

And to the front door, he goes, leaving both Yuya and Ryosuke watching his back as he left.

"I'm going to call your Mom, I don't believe you at all. I know you're just going to try to get me scolded."

Yuya pinches his cheek as he walks past him, leaving a pouting Ryosuke in front of his home office's door.

It was the first time Ryosuke ever shown any interest to someone, let alone one of Yuya's clients.

* * *

The sun is up in the blue sky, a little cloudy, but sunny regardless. A warm day in the autumn, a good day to be out to take a walk in the park. Supposedly so. Ryosuke sighs for the umpteenth time that day, his laptop still on, showing a picture of him and his best friend smiling to the camera as the wallpaper. His eyes travel to the TV in his room, then down to the game console that his parents bought for him as a gift last year, then to a small container on his nightstand.

He remembered he's still hasn't taken it, even though he had eaten his lunch an hour ago.

Ryosuke could hear his Mother's voice scolding him in the back of his mind, so he rises from his seat, walking over towards the nightstand.

What's the point of these if it couldn't even help him at all?

"You're thinking whether those could really help you feel better, right?"

The same sweet voice he heard a couple of days ago, the same face, the same smile, he's standing right by Ryosuke's bedroom door, leaning against the wall with his hands buried down in his pockets. Ryosuke noticed he was wearing the same jeans, a different top. It was a black hoodie the other day, now he's wearing a white t-shirt with a STAR WARS logo printed on it.

"How did you get here?" Ryosuke asks out of curiosity. "You shouldn't be able to get even near this area of the house. Yuya always locks the door."

"Really? It was open just now, though."

A hint of mischief gleaming in those dark orbs, his smile turns more confident as seconds passed.

Ryosuke couldn't help but chuckle, shaking his head lightly in disbelief before he gulps down his pills.

"I thought you weren't going to take those."

"Doesn't that concern you? That someone who's sick didn't take their meds?"

"You don't look like you're sick to me."

Ryosuke looks away for a moment, concealing his smile, his joy of finally having someone to talk to. When he turns around to properly face the intruder, he was already right behind him; making Ryosuke jump slightly in surprise.

"God, do you know what personal space is?"

He grins mischievously and took a step back. "Sorry. Hey, don't say anything about this to your brother, okay?"

"Why shouldn't I?"

"Cause... then it'll be harder for me to get here? And talk to you?"

"What do you mean? Why would you even...?"

"Duh. I want to be your friend, of course. Isn't that obvious already?"

For a moment Ryosuke was stunned. He wondered if he heard that right.

"You want to be friends with me?" Ryosuke asks, making sure. He couldn't help feeling that tinge of joy in his heart, spreading to his lips, forming a sweet, yet a quite bashful smile on his mien.

"Why do you sound so surprised? Ah! Shit, so it's true that people asked you out right away? No being friends first?"

His smile got wider, if that's even possible, his eyes twinkling like never before.

"I don't even know your name."

"Well, sorry that I thought you were snooping around. I'm Nakajima Yuto. Call me Yuto."

"Right to the first name base? Aren't we going a little too fast here?"

"Huh. So you do care about that kind of stuff." Yuto nods his head as if he's making a mental note to himself. "Well, I don't think I'd like you to call me Nakajima. But I won't call you Ryosuke if you don't want to."

Ryosuke hums.

"Fair enough. Yamada Ryosuke."

"Yamada? Wait, I thought you were Takaki- _san_ 's brother? You're not?"

"He's my cousin. But, well, he is a big brother to me."

"Nice. Nice to meet you, Yamada. Let's get along well and let's hang out often, yeah?"

"Only if you can get past the door... but, it's nice to meet you too, Yuto."

* * *

For once in those four months they moved into that house, Ryosuke is happy.

The strangest thing happened a month after they moved in. Just a week after Ryosuke's parents went abroad for their job which lasts for about five up to seven months, Mrs. Yamada received a call from a neighbor next door, Yabu-kun, who saw Ryosuke fainted right at the front door of their house. He got panicked, worried that something bad happened to Ryosuke, so he rushed to get the boy back inside with Hikaru's help. While Hikaru was checking on Ryosuke's temperature and all, Yabu called Mrs. Yamada and told her what happened.

Shocked was probably an understatement of the year.

Ryosuke wasn't a weak kid. He's rarely got sick, although when he does, it lasts for about a week or even two. But even that only happens once in a while, usually in the summer because of the heat, in which he never actually lose consciousness once. So when they heard about what happened, they were utterly shocked. They never thought that kind of thing would happen to their only son. What's more, his little sister is living with their Grandmother, and his big sister was currently busy with her newborn baby. In short, they left Ryosuke completely alone, without anyone to watch over him, in that house. They're glad that Yabu and Hikaru are good people; they seemed to be pretty laid back and easy going even to younger people, hence they got along well with Ryosuke.

After that, the young couple called a doctor to check on Ryosuke─since they couldn't really bring the poor boy to a hospital.

The doctor said it was nothing serious. He just needed more rest, a proper meal to eat, and a vitamin would be fine. Ryosuke stayed home for about a few days, that time, his parents had asked his cousin, Takaki Yuya, to stay in the house and watch over Ryosuke; letting him use one of the unused rooms for his office.

"You feeling okay?"

Ryosuke nods as he took the last bite of his breakfast. Nothing much had changed since Yuya moved in, Ryosuke is still the one who does the cooking and cleaning. Though it's admittedly less tiring since Yuya helped a lot, and even Yabu and Hikaru would come by sometimes to help them with some stuff, as well.

"Yeah. Don't worry, I'm feeling much better."

"Alright. Call me if you don't feel well, okay? Or if you need anything at all."

"Mhm, will do. Then, I'm off!"

Placing his plate on the sink, Ryosuke grabs his bag and rushed outside. His first period will start around 10 AM, which means he had around half an hour before his class started, and since he's been bedridden for a couple of days before, he thought he could take the long detour to the university.

That's what he thought.

Until he opened the door, and one step outside, Ryosuke felt the world around him comes to a blur, and before he knew it, he had already pulled back into the house. Yuya calling out to him while supporting his weight as Ryosuke groaned, feeling his head dizzy, his legs weak, it was unmistakably the same feeling that he felt that day too.

"...suke? Ryosuke? Are you okay? Can you hear me?"

Slowly, Ryosuke opened his eyes─he's not even aware that he had closed them earlier, and seeing Yuya's slightly blurred, worried mien first thing, his hand automatically went to his head that was still aching.

"I... What just happened...?"

"You were about to faceplant the floor. God, I'm glad I followed you out."

"But... I was okay...?"

"Clearly, you were not. Don't lie. Just rest a bit more for today, I'll inform the campus."

Giving up to the pain in his head, Ryosuke could only nod, letting Yuya help him get to his room upstairs.

_I'll rest more and I'll get better tomorrow_.

Ryosuke didn't.

Every time he took even just a step outside, the same dizziness will hit him immediately. Even with Yuya and his neighbor Yabu and Hikaru helping him, he'll end up losing consciousness.

The doctor couldn't find what's wrong with Ryosuke. He was perfectly healthy, supposedly. He couldn't figure out the reason why the dizziness will only attack him when he goes outside. The doctor gave him a few medicines to supply, just in case Ryosuke was feeling sick. He suggested Ryosuke to take all the vitamins and only take the medicine if he's feeling unwell.

He stopped seeing the outside world for almost four months. Stuck in his house. Fortunately, sometimes his best friend, Chinen, will come by and hang out at his place to accompany him. Yabu and Hikaru often hang out as well, as they are friends with Yuya and Ryosuke.

And ever since Yuto sneaked into his room, Ryosuke felt less lonely. He felt less like he's about to lose his mind.

He felt alive.

* * *

_I wonder if Yuto live_ _s_ _nearby_...

11 PM. Ryosuke gazes up to his ceiling, finding it hard to let his eyes rest as the thought of a certain someone keeps haunting him. It's been a week since they met, Yuto never fails to amuse him, and apparently, getting pass the locked door was no problem for the taller lad. Ryosuke isn't sure whether Yuya knows about them and he just lets Yuto to keep him company while he's busy hearing stories of his other clients or he's completely unaware of his secret meetings with Yuto.

"He probably doesn't know..."

"Who?"

Ryosuke flinches and gasps, almost jumping off of his bed in surprise as the figure of no other than Nakajima Yuto walked─sneaked into his room from his balcony, holding a digital camera in his hand.

"Fuck, you scared me! How the hell did you get here? What the heck are you even doing here in the first place?"

Yuto, amused with Ryosuke's reaction which was cute in his eyes, could only chuckle as he peeks at his camera.

"Wait, did you take a picture of me?! Hey, that's illegal! Delete that!"

"Nope. You're too cute, I can't. Look, your face! Hahaha, so cute!" Yuto walks over to Ryosuke's bed, flops onto it right next to the smaller one. "Oh, wait, we shouldn't be loud. We don't want Takaki- _san_ to hear us, do we?"

"I was about to scream."

"Hey! Rude. At least appreciate my effort for climbing up here!"

Despite what Ryosuke said, he moves closer to Yuto.

"You haven't been able to go out for like, months, right? Do you want to see the town from the pictures I took?"

"Yes. Show me that coffee shop that opened a few months ago, I like the aesthetic of that shop."

"Right away, Sir. So, look, they somehow changed the decoration a little here..."

Ryosuke knows he shouldn't let Yuto into his life, but seeing as his condition doesn't get better, he's losing hope. He's scared that he'll never be healthy ever again. And with that weighing his mind, he lets Yuto in easily. 

"Hey, Yuto..."

"Hm?"

"Will you sneak in again?"

"Of course. Call my name and I'll be here faster than a lightning. Just for you."


	2. Have you ever loved?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos and comment, much appreciated! 
> 
> A slow update ahead due to my never-ending exams until January. Come talk to me on twitter @clanmeria!

"I'm sorry, but if you don't have anything to talk about─"

"Aren't you tired?"

"Excuse me?"

Yuya frowns, narrowed eyes fixed upon the figure before him, walking around the office slowly.

"I mean, you're always listening to other people's problems, but do you even have someone who listens to you?" The younger man hums, turning his head towards the interlocutor; only to be greeted by the incredulous frown on his face. "Ah, sorry. That was rude of me. How about this, you tell me about you first, then I'll talk?"

His fourth client offers him a smile as he walks over to the couch and eventually took a seat. A sigh heaved from Yuya's lips as he tries to compose himself; patience is his forte. He's met a lot of people and it's not the first time that some of them would ask the same question. Although, none of them had ever made him feel so impatient. The difference is, this man took at least twenty minutes until he started talking. Not only that, he doesn't seem like he's here for a formal session.

"Do you even need my assistance, Arioka- _san_?"

"Very much. Yuto said you're good, so I thought why not."

"Nakajima- _kun_ said so?"

"Yeah. I guess he wasn't lying since recently he looks like he's doing better. I don't know what happened but it seems like he met someone. Do you know any Yama? It's the first time I ever see Yuto so whipped."

.

.

.

"You seemed brighter lately."

"Me?"

Ryosuke asks, eyes still glued towards the vegetables he's cutting. Hikaru is standing by the end of the counter, watching the younger. It seems to check up on Ryosuke has been on Hikaru's daily to-do list recently. The younger doesn't mind, of course, despite he thought Hikaru is being overly worried about him.

"Hmm... did you met someone?"

"What's with that question?" Ryosuke let out a small chuckle, "Are you analyzing me?"

"It's not like I want to, but it's just too obvious. You were smiling like an idiot when I came here. See? That's what I'm talking about! That smile!"

"I don't smile like an idiot!"

"That reminds me of the old days, you know. That's the sign of you're in love, definitely."

Hikaru claims the seat by the barstool, propping his chin on his palm as he just watches Ryosuke cook. The cook doesn't want Hikaru to make a mess in the kitchen he's currently using, so he decided to sit back and watch.

"What do you mean? I'm not in love..."

"Who are you trying to fool here?"

A certain someone's face just appears in his mind. It's been a few weeks since they met, never once Ryosuke feels alone. He's never been alone, Yuto is always there. Even in the middle of the night when Ryosuke found it hard to sleep. Sometimes all it takes was for Ryosuke to think about him, and Yuto will just magically appear. Just like that time, showing up on his balcony, a camera in his hand. They would spend hours just talking and sometimes Yuto would just keep on taking pictures of Ryosuke, until the latter fall asleep on his shoulder. He always wakes up with a smile on his face in the morning.

He's happy.

The happiest he's ever been in his life.

He thought it's crazy how a person could change his life in just one moment. Yuto is persistent, he's a big dork, he's childish sometimes, but he's kind. Yuto's bright, happy-go-lucky personality is a contrast to his calm personality, hence they are a good pair. They have differences, yet they are a good fit for each other. Ryosuke never thought he would need someone like Yuto in his life, never thought he could depend on Yuto despite them only knowing each other for a short period of time.

"Does Takaki know about it?"

When Ryosuke pulled back into reality, his hand had stopped moving. The abrupt thought of Yuto makes him feel things he shouldn't feel. All sorts of warm, fuzzy feelings spreading like a wildfire in his chest every time he thought of Yuto. His smile, his eyes, his teasing smirk, his simple words, even when he's being annoying by bugging him all day.

"What?"

"About this mysterious person that makes you all smiles like an idiot."

"Stop saying that! I'm not!"

"Well, whatever it is, I'm glad you two met, then. You're less gloomy and sad now, I like it."

"It's not my fault that I'm gloomy and sad, okay. Try to keep yourself locked in your house for months and tell me you're not depressed."

"Okay, okay, geez Mr. I'm Sensitive Today. I was just saying you're getting better and you crush that image already."

"Anyways. He's just a friend. And he's just really nice and free so he always keeps me company." Ryosuke huffs, puffing one of those reddish cheeks as he proceeds to get on to the next step of his cooking. "And Yuya doesn't know about it. So if you can keep this between us..."

"Sure, Mr. I'm Not In Love. I can keep a secret or two."

.

.

.

"Okay, I have to tell you something. I lied. I don't really need your assistance, I was just curious about you."

"So you're friends with Nakajima- _kun_ , yes?"

"Yeah. I wanted to see if you're really capable of helping him. I want him to get better."

"I'm helping him as much as I can."

"Good. Are you sure he never mentioned any Yama to you, though?"

"This is not..."

"Right, of course. You can't tell that to me. I just wanted to say thank you to him. It seems like he's a wonderful person. But I guess it would be kind of impossible to do that since this Yama couldn't go out because of his sickness. He's helped Yuto so much. You too, Takaki- _san_. Thank you for helping my friend."

"What did you just said?"

"Thank you─"

"This 'Yama' couldn't go out because of his sickness?"

* * *

"Is it okay for you to come here every day? You only have two sessions per week, right?"

"Are you worried that Takaki- _san_ will find out?"

"Aren't you?"

Yuto scoffs, lifting his lissome shoulders in a shrug. Ryosuke watches him, noticing something as Yuto falls into silence; slender fingers tapping the keyboard on Ryosuke's laptop randomly.

"Why are you sulking?" He asks, amusement evident in his voice.

"Is this not okay? Me coming here every day to see you?"

Ryosuke feels a tinge of guilt as Yuto's dark orbs met his─he looked sad. At the same time, he couldn't help thinking that Yuto can be cute like this, like a puppy. It's endearing, how persistent Yuto is to a few things. Cameras, and him—perhaps there is even more for Ryosuke to discover.

Although, the latter could be just due to infatuation.

Sooner or later, Yuto will stop coming altogether.

That's how it always ended.

"I would've kicked you out faster than you could take picture of me if that's the case," Ryosuke chuckles. "It's just... don't you have anything better to do? I mean, you're a sophomore in college, too, right?"

"Yeah... so?"

"So... shouldn't you be, you know, busy with college stuff?"

"It's not fun anymore," Yuto looks away for a brief moment before he averted his gaze back towards the smaller lad. "I want to be here. I want to be with you, Yama. Doing stuff with you is more fun."

"You actually thought school was fun?" Ryosuke asks incredulously.

"Well, yeah, if you have friends. You can do something stupid with your friends and not caring one second about the lesson, or the assignments... you can just have fun with them, but at school. You know?"

The memory of his time spent with his best friend since junior high flashes in his mind. He thought he had fun with him, but it was mostly him trying to enjoy school just because his best friend enjoyed it.

"I don't know how that felt. My best friend is a weirdo, he likes school too much. We never did anything stupid..."

"Wow. Really?" It was Yuto's turn to sound incredulous. "Well, that sucks. But, you skip classes, right?"

"I... don't?"

Ryosuke replies hesitantly, innocent eyes met the sharp ones. A moment passed with them looking straight into each other's eyes, feeling like a deja vu. They've both been in this same situation before and now they're finding themselves lost, again. Ryosuke bit his lower lip subconsciously, breaking eye contact, instead, he looks down at Yuto's lips.

"Seriously?" Yuto lets out a fit of laughter. "Wow, just... wow. So how does it feel like having online classes now? Do you ever feel tempted to skip classes?"

"Yeah. Ever since I met you... so it's kinda your fault..."

Ryosuke looks away. And Yuto breathes in.

Drinking in on the beautiful features served before his very eyes.

"You're so damn cute, you know that?" The words slip out of his mouth smoothly, and he doesn't regret that. Not when Ryosuke's cheeks are now tinted with that adorable red tinge, adorning his dainty visage.

"Shut up. You always say that every time."

"And I mean it every single time."

"Do you?"

"I'd rather have it the other way around, but yes I do."

"What did you just say?"

"I said, I'd rather 'do you'?"

"I—Yuto, oh my god."

"Sorry, was that too fast?"

* * *

"Did you talk to Chinen recently?"

"Hm? Well, of course? We text all the time."

"Huh."

After a brief pause, an accusing look is thrown over towards Ryosuke. Yuya does this a lot to intimidate the latter, but of course, it never worked. Ryosuke never once got intimidated by his cousin's look, knowing full well how much of a softie he is inside.

"How about phone calls?"

Ryosuke, aware of the accusing eyes on him, averted his gaze and hums, feigning innocence.

"What about phone calls?"

"Do you talk to Chinen on the phone recently?"

"We're still friends and we're on good terms, if that's what you're implying."

Yuya doesn't push him further. He silently gave a nod in affirmation, as if that was indeed what he was implying.

"Aren't you slow today?" Ryosuke asks, his plate is still half full. "Shouldn't you be in your office right now?"

"Nakajima is always twenty minutes late."

.

.

.

"I feel like I've told you all about my problems already. I don't know what to say."

"I appreciate it. You keep coming despite feeling that you can just ditch, why is that?"

"Just because."

Yuya sits completely still, with observant eyes on the figure of his client. Nakajima Yuto, leaning back on the couch, foot-tapping slightly against the carpeted floor; a sign of impatience.

"How about a love interest, Nakajima- _kun_?"

"What?"

"You told me before that you're not interested in dating or whatnot. You believed that you don't need a significant other in your life. But Nakajima- _kun_ , what if I told you that one meeting is all it takes for someone to be able to change one's belief?"

Yuto's bored dark eyes sharpened, piercing right through Yuya's still observant ones. His foot has stopped tapping. Yuya knows he got the latter's full attention.

"Consider that happened to me. So what is your point?"

"What do you feel about it?"

Yuto lets out a chuckle.

"I feel like grasping onto this person who changed my belief." He said, eyes never once averted elsewhere; emphasizing what he said and what he's feeling through his eyes. "I guess you could say that I'm in love."

"That, or in some cases it could also be a mere infatuation."

"The underlying message you're trying to send me here is unbelievable."

"I simply—"

"Have you seen him at all lately? How he smiles? How he laughs? Who do you think made him _that_ happy all these times he's been here? I don't mind walking away from him as long as you can promise me that when I do, he would still smile and laugh like nothing happened. You've seen my records, yeah, sure. I'm a bad person, whatever. I told you what happened, I told you the truth. Believe me or don't, but I care about him a lot. And I want to protect that smile forever, cause I know no one else can."

Taken aback by Yuto's abrupt outburst, Yuya stunned in his own seat. Finding no words to say in his mind, his voice got stuck in the back of his throat—because Yuto was right.

"I know you wanted to protect him, but I can make him happy and I will."

The determination in Yuto's dark orbs shows Yuya a new side of him. A sigh would soon tumble from his lips, but no words have spoken from his mouth yet.

"This isn't just about me, is it, Takaki- _san_?" Yuto's voice is filled with serenity, despite the outburst earlier. "How about we have a more casual conversation? Just you, Takaki- _san_ , as Yama's cousin and me, as Nakajima Yuto, not your client. Not in a professional meeting, either. We can be friends and we can talk about this personal matters freely."

* * *

The last meeting with Nakajima Yuto was certainly something. Yuya figured it was probably at that moment, when Ryosuke peeked from behind the slightly ajar door, that he caught Yuto's attention. And truth be told, Yuya is thankful. But on the other hand, he felt like he shouldn't let Yuto get close to Ryosuke. His cousin—he loves him dearly, Yuya has been so close to Ryosuke ever since they were little, it's no secret that Yuya always considered him as his own brother. Hence why Ryosuke's parents left him in Yuya's care; they trust him and they know he will take good care of him.

Nakajima Yuto is a bully. At least that was what Yuya concluded from the words written in his records. He's merely a psychiatrist, the only thing that is essential to him is his client's mental health. He is not to judge what Yuto has done in the past or who he is now, he is to help him get better.

But if it's related to Ryosuke somehow, then it's not a matter of a doctor and a client anymore. Yuya knows he shouldn't let Yuto get involved with Ryosuke. But what he said was all true. Ryosuke has been smiling more lately, the twinkle in his brown eyes is back, he no longer seemed like he's feeling blue. He just seems genuinely happy, like how he's supposed to be. Like how he was before that incident happened.

"Ryosuke?"

"Yeah?"

"How are you feeling?"

The younger lets out an exasperated sigh, "I told you not to talk to me like I'm one of your patients."

"Are you happy?"

Yuya would never forget the face that Ryosuke shows him that night. He knows Ryosuke doesn't like it to be asked something personal, he's not the type who could talk about his feelings openly; especially to him, knowing it's Yuya's forte. But Ryosuke smiles. The corner of his lips twitches up into a smile, a small one. But then it gradually grew bigger, evident with pure joy.

"I am happy."

"Good. Do you want to tell me about... whoever this person who made you happy?"

"Not really. I bet you already know who. There's no way you didn't know."

"What if I didn't?"

"Seriously? Then why did you keep leaving the door unlocked?"

"That door?"

"Uh, yeah? Is there any other door that you locked?"

"Ryosuke, I always lock the door. Every day. Are you sure it wasn't you who left it unlocked? After all, you have the duplicate keys."

"It wasn't me. It was Tuesday when we met and I don't like your patients on Tuesday, I wouldn't even take a step downstairs."

Ryosuke shrugs and continued doing the dishes, leaving a pondering Yuya with his own train of thoughts.

It's odd.

Ryosuke implied he met Yuto on Tuesday afternoon.

But Yuto doesn't even have scheduled meetings on Tuesday with him. It could be because he wanted an emergency session, although somehow it's unlikely.

Tuesday afternoon is lunchtime. If Yuto had come around lunch break, Yuya would've seen him. It could also be that Yuto came either around early in the afternoon, or later in the afternoon. Those are the only chance for Yuto to sneak in without him noticing since he would be in his office during those times.

Although, even if that was the case, Yuya never once left the door unlocked. He always makes sure to lock it, obviously for security reasons. It is also to keep people away from Ryosuke's room. Ryosuke is free to leave whenever, as he has the keys, but as he said earlier.

What's matter is, Yuto sneaked into the house just to meet Ryosuke. His concern is, what is Yuto's motive? Looking at his records, Yuya should be worried.

"Are you going to keep me away from him?"

Yuya turns his head towards the younger, finding him already standing before him, concern in his eyes.

"Frankly, I'm worried. He has a bad record, Ryosuke," Seeing his cousin so disheartened, Yuya continues in a matter of seconds, "So if he tries anything funny, I won't hesitate to do so. I'm not going to take anything from you. You deserve to have a friend here, at least hopefully he's only a friend to you."

And it's a matter of seconds too for Ryosuke to jump and hugs his cousin tightly.

"Thank you, Yuya," He whispers, Yuya can feel the smile through his voice. "He's actually kinda great, you know. He's a flirt, though. He said it's only to me but I don't know if I should believe that."

Yuya smiles in return, patting Ryosuke's head affectionately.

"Now you want to tell me about him?"

"Only if you listen to me as a brother. If not, then we can forget this moment and pretend it never happened."

"Alright, tell me about Nakajima Yuto that Yamada Ryosuke knows, then."


End file.
